1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of reusing electrical energy and related electrical energy reusing circuit, and more particularly, to a method of reusing electrical energy and related electrical energy reusing circuit for a charge pump.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Charge pumps are commonly used for the booster circuit or the voltage multiplier. For example, the liquid crystal display (LCD) uses the charge pump to boost the output voltage of a low power voltage source, providing a higher operation voltage for a source driver and gate driver.
When the charge pump performs boosting, it charges and discharges the parasitic capacitance generated by the internal circuit and repeats the cycle. However, consistently charging and discharging the parasitic capacitance causes extra power consumption.